


In A Roundabout Way

by Anonymous



Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: AU, F/F, F/M, Multi, Pre-Series, Some adult, some underage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-08 22:52:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11656344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Relationships can be complicated.





	1. How It Began

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilly and Veronica have been very good friends for a long time. A boy is not coming between them.
> 
> Posted for Veronica Mars Smut-a-Thon II: The Smuttening - 2017

Veronica's eyes fluttered open, then narrowed as she tried to figure out what had wakened her. She lay still, hoping that whatever it was would happen again. A knock on the door, some noise from outside the room, whatever. As her slitted eyes focused, she realized that she was in Lilly's room, but she wasn't sure how she got there. She closed her eyes again, trying to remember the night before, when she felt a soft motion against her breast and realized an arm was draped over her. Her eyes popped open this time, but she otherwise remained perfectly still as a hand cupped her. She looked down with her eyes only, not moving her head, and saw the thin tank top she remembering putting on under her sweater the night before, with a familiar hand moving back and forth across her nipple, teasing it to hardness. 

Completely awake now, Veronica registered her surroundings and how she'd gotten there. She was in Lilly's bed with Lilly spooned behind her, arm draped around her and hand fondling her breast. She could feel a throb between her legs each time Lilly's hand brushed and then gently pinched her now very hard nipple. Lilly's breath warmed her neck, right below her ear, then she felt Lilly press tightly against her ass. She let her eyes close again, not wanting any distractions from the electricity shooting down her body.

"When did you get here?" she finally asked, arching into Lilly's hand. "When Logan brought me up here and put me to bed, you were nowhere around."

"What? Logan put you to bed?" Lilly twisted Veronica's nipple once more, then slid her hand down to her crotch. "Did he finally make a move?" She slid her hand into Veronica's panties. "No, dammit. You're barely wet. This is not the pussy of a girl who's gotten to even second base recently with Logan Echolls."

"Lilly," Veronica said with exasperation. "He isn't interested in me. I have a vague recollection of stripping down to the minimal attire you're currently taking advantage of but he didn't do anything. Face it, Lilly, he wants to get back together with you, even if you're determined to toss him away." Despite her irritation, she couldn't help herself as she rocked her pelvis into Lilly's hand and Lilly gave a wicked chuckle in her ear and began to stroke her clit.

"Of course he wants to get with me again, I'm fabulous. But in the long run, it's gonna be you he wants." She pinched Veronica's clit gently, and Veronica couldn't stop the high-pitched whine that escaped her. Lilly chuckled again, then dragged her fingers between Veronica's pussy lips, sliding a single finger inside her. "Now you're getting juicy. Logan would love that, believe me." She pumped the finger in and out, then twisted her hand enough to slide in a second finger and grind her thumb into Veronica's clit again. "You gonna tell me you wouldn't like his hand down here, getting you off?"

She reached further inside, and Veronica knew she'd reached her g spot because the tingling inside her increased immediately. Lilly ground against her ass again as she mouthed at the spot where Veronica's neck met her shoulder. They both knew how that affected her.

"Come on, Vee," Lilly whispered. "Come for me." She sucked at her neck again, fingers deep inside, thumb pressing in a circular motion. Veronica's hips again rocked involuntarily, and she tried to keep her moans as quiet as possible. She was pretty sure that Celeste had heard them on more than one occasion. It was the only explanation for the look of disdain that she always wore when she saw Veronica and Lilly together. She was probably expecting them to come out as a couple one of these days and ruin her reputation. Veronica giggled at the thought, and the orgasm that had been on the verge of taking her floated away.

"Veronica," Lilly huffed in her ear, "you're not paying attention." She pulled her hand out of Veronica's panties and Veronica gave a tiny, disappointed mew. "Your own fault, girlie. Now, tell me what was more interesting than getting off."

"I was thinking of your mom," Veronica said, laughing at Lilly's 'ew!' and swat at her ass. "Not like that, you goof. I was just trying to stay quiet and that made me think of Celeste and then, bye bye orgasm."

"She's not even here. You could howl the house down and the only person who'd hear you is your stupid ex, and he already knows what you and I do together."

"I'm still pissed about that," Veronica said, turning toward her and realizing for the first time that Lilly was totally naked. "This was supposed to be our secret. You were never supposed to tell Duncan."

"He dumped you, V! Without a word even. I just wanted his stupid ass to know what he was missing out on."

Veronica shook her head. "If I didn't know it would just get you hot, I'd spank you."

Lilly threw back her head with a laugh. "You're the only one who'll discipline me like I need, Veronica. I'm a very bad girl." She grabbed Veronica's hips and pulled their pelvises together, rubbing her waxed pubes against Veronica's cotton underwear. Veronica pushed harder against her and they both moaned. "Ooh, that's good. Logan acted like I was asking him to commit murder when I suggested a little sexual discipline. He is completely against it. If you'd just let me tell him about us, then we could show him how fun a little punishment can be." 

Lilly sat up, pulling Veronica upright with her and tugging the tank top off over her head. She leaned down and sucked a nipple into her mouth. Veronica smiled down at the back of her best friend's head, then let herself be pushed onto her back.

"I think I need a little something to eat," Lilly said with a grin and Veronica rolled her eyes but let her legs slide apart. Lilly reached for her panties and Veronica raised her hips enough to let Lilly tug them off. She raised them to her face, eyes locked on Veronica's as she breathed deeply. "I'm keeping these."

"Lilly, I'm running out of underwear. You need to start returning some of them." Lilly smirked at her and dropped the panties next to her on the bed, then she pushed Veronica's knees up and apart before settling on her stomach between her legs. She locked eyes on Veronica and licked a long stripe between her legs, grinning at Veronica's loud response. "It's my evil plot to get you to wear mine." She repeated her action.

"I hate thongs, Lilly," Veronica said breathlessly. She let her eyes flutter shut as she enjoyed the sensations Lilly's mouth was creating.

"They're handy," Lilly's muffled voice said. "Just shift to the side and presto, ready for fucking."

"I'm not fucking anyone, Lils," she said. "The closest I've come is you with a vibrator." Her breath caught and she moaned as Lilly sucked her clit into her mouth. "Oh, Lilly, harder." She rocked her hips up against Lilly's mouth, the orgasm that had been so close a few minutes earlier back with a vengeance. She let the moan out this time, no longer worrying about who could hear her. Stupid fuckin' Donut, who wouldn't even look at her anymore. She didn't need to hide anything from him, thanks to Lilly's big mouth. Oh...Lilly's mouth...her tongue slid inside Veronica, stiff and probing, and she shrieked as the wave of pleasure rolled through her. She pressed her pelvis up, stiff-legged, crying out again as Lilly began to lap over her clit. After a few moments, she pushed at the top of Lilly's head.

"Hang on, stop, stop, please." Lilly's head popped up, grinning and licking her lips.

"Need a break, Vee?"

"Just a little one. Shift around here." Lilly's eyes lit up.

"Oh yeah. You don't have to tell me twice." She rose up and straddled Veronica's body, rubbing herself against Veronica's pale pubic hair briefly before walking on her knees until she was straddling Veronica's face. Veronica grinned up at her and raised her head to swipe her tongue against Lilly's glistening pussy lips. "No, no, that's not what we're doing," Lilly laughed down at her, then, despite her words, rocked her hips, dragging her mons across Veronica's nose and mouth. When Veronica sucked her clit into her mouth, Lilly rose and pulled away, initiating a tiny, intimate tug-of-war that made her throw her head back and groan. When Veronica released her with a pop of her lips, Lilly turned to face down toward Veronica's feet. "That did feel good, but this is what we're doing." She walked her hands back down so she was lying on top of Veronica, then together they rolled to one side, their mouths pressed between each other's legs.

Veronica wrapped her arms around Lilly's thighs, her hands holding Lilly's lips open and unsheathing her clit so she could lap gently at the unprotected knob. She knew from experience that this would undo Lilly quickly. She knew it was working when after a few minutes, Lilly's mouth stopped moving with purpose against her and she started talking.

"Oh, Vee, more." She thrust into Veronica's mouth. "Why won't you play with me and Logan? He's amazing but this is one trick he's never picked up."

Veronica rolled her eyes and pulled back slightly. "Why don't you just tell him what you want?"

"You won't let me tell him about us. How am I going to explain that I learned an awesome new move for him to use on me?" She pushed her tongue inside Veronica, who giggled and moaned.

"You break up with him periodically to get with other people. He's well aware of that. You flaunt the other guys in his face."

"Yeah, but he doesn't like it. Seems mean to let him think I learned something from another guy that's good enough to tell him about. Now, if he knew it was the girl he's secretly in love with who taught me...that would get him hot. In a good way, not a punchy way." Tongue fucking again and Veronica returned the favor.

Another few minutes and Veronica pulled away again to catch her breath. "You have to stop with this 'Logan's in love with me' thing. He thinks of me as a little sister, even though I'm older. He looks out for me, that's it. He took care of me last night." She let Lilly's clit re-sheath and used her thumbs to push the shaft against Lilly's pubic bone. "I saw Duncan last night, making out with Shelley. I kinda melted down...tried to run away...but I crashed into Logan at the front door."

"And he took care of you," Lilly said, certainty in her voice. "Oohh, that's the spot." She imitated Veronica's actions and they moaned together.

"Yeah, but not in the way you want. But, since you seem to approve, I'll tell you. I wanted to kiss him so badly. He held me, and rocked me, and said sweet things."

Lilly shifted and bent her arm, leaning her head on her hand. "So why didn't you kiss him?"

Veronica shook her head and this time, she mirrored Lilly. "Lilly, he's yours but that doesn't mean you get to pass him around like a toy. He loves you. He isn't going to cheat on you with your best friend."

"It's not cheating if I'm telling you both that the two of you belong together."

"Wait." This was a new twist. "You've been telling him that we belong together too?"

"Oh absolutely. I've been telling him ever since the Donut dumped you. He wouldn't have cheated with you on his best friend but, believe me, he wants you. He just makes the same excuses you do."

"Has it occurred to you that he's just not into me?" Veronica asked.

"Not for a second. They're just excuses so he doesn't get his heart broken by you too. He says you think of him like a brother. Sound familiar?" Lilly smirked at her. "He also says that he isn't good enough for you."

"What? Why would he say that?" She shook her head in confusion. "That's ridiculous. He's amazing. He took such good care of me last night while I was hurting over your dumb brother. And when he touches me, it feels like I'm on fire."

Lilly grinned. "I knew it!" she said in a triumphant voice. "You can't hide anything from me. You're in love with him."

"Lilly, no..."

"Vee, stop. Stop trying to hide from me because it's not working. And stop hiding from yourself. Be honest." She tickled her fingers through the curls between Veronica's legs. "Tell the truth or I will never touch you again."

Veronica burst into laughter and rolled back onto her back. "I'll believe that when I see it. And aren't you trying to get me into a relationship? Won't you need to stop touching me if you hook me up with Logan?"

"Not necessarily," Lilly said with a wicked glint in her eye. "I think he'd be pretty into the idea of you and I, but all three of us together? That would be super hot!"

"Lilly..."

"Come on, Veronica, admit it. You'd love being with both of us together. I know I'd love it. And only sometimes. I won't come with you on your honeymoon." She laughed, then leaned her face into Veronica again, teasing her tongue through her folds, then pulling away. "Unless you guys really want me too."

* * *

Logan woke slowly, feeling cramped and stiff. He was on the couch in Duncan's room, legs hanging over the edge. He opened his eyes, seeing Duncan spread out across his bed, still snoring. Logan's mind drifted back to the night before. He'd gone to Enbom's party late, expecting to get drunk and find a random girl to fuck. Lilly had broken up with him a couple days earlier, for the zillionth time, and he was pretty sure that he was about done with getting jerked around. He wasn't positive about that though. He had a tendency to give in when Lilly was ready to get back together.

He looked over at his stupid best friend, drooling into his pillow. He'd had the perfect girlfriend, and he'd thrown her away without a backward glance. When Veronica crashed into him last night at the Enbom's front door, eyes shiny with tears, he'd wanted to take her away from there, love her like she deserved, try to get her to love him. But he'd realized quickly that he was crazy and Veronica needed him, so he'd pulled her off to the side of the house, where they sat next to the koi pond, Veronica crying in his lap as he held her, rocking and mumbling sweet nonsense in her ear. He'd kissed her forehead, wanting nothing more than to kiss her mouth, but he knew that would be a mistake. When she'd finally calmed down, she'd pulled away from him and he was relieved that he hadn't done anything stupid. She clearly didn't want from him what he longed for.

He'd hugged her to him again, apologizing for how stupid Duncan was, and assuring her that he'd help her forget and keep her safe. He realized that he was coming close to telling her what he really wanted to do to make her forget Duncan, so he announced that he was going to get her drunk and show her a good time. And he'd done it. He'd made her one fruity, frothy drink after another, easy on the booze, and he'd kept her in arm's reach all the rest of the night, steering her away the one time that Duncan had come around. When she was tipsy and happy again, he'd tucked her under his arm and headed for his truck. He'd buckled her in, listening to her tease him about not being old enough to drive the hideous beast, but as he drove them carefully to the Kanes', she'd drifted off to sleep. He couldn't bring her to her own house like this so taking her to Lilly was the only other viable option, even if it did put her in the same house with the Donut. He wasn't all that surprised to find Lilly's bedroom empty when he carried her into it but he'd pulled her sweater off and laid her in Lilly's bed. She'd wakened enough to get giggly, and, as he stood there gaping, she wriggled out of her skirt and dropped it at his feet. He'd already taken note of her bra-less state and, looking down at her spread out on the bed clad only in a tank top and her cotton panties, he'd found himself getting impossibly hard. She'd reached for his hand and smiled up at him.

"I love you, Logan," she'd said, then rolled to the side, hiding the hard nipples poking out at him temptingly, but giving him an eyeful of her perfect ass instead. He'd pulled the covers over her and fled to Duncan's room, where he jerked off in the bathroom before collapsing onto the couch.

Now, by the dawn's early light, he was wide awake again, and unable to get the memory of her out of his head. The perfect, little breasts with the nipples he wanted to suck into his mouth. The gorgeous ass he wanted to kneel behind as he fucked her doggie-style. 

Before he realized it, his cock was in his hand and he was stroking himself at the same rate he was plunging into Veronica in his head. She was moaning his name, head down against the mattress, voice muffled as she cried out. 'More, Logan, more,' fantasy Veronica kept saying, and he planned to give her what she wanted. But he wanted to watch her while he did, so he'd collapsed next to her on the bed and pulled her astride him. She impaled herself on him immediately, not wanting to be separated from him, and she rode him hard, hands braced on his chest and head thrown back, moaning her pleasure. He reached for her, cupping his hand over her breasts, kneading them, twisting them, and she continued to moan at his worship of her, until she eventually shrieked with an orgasm. He watched fantasy Veronica come apart on top of him and when she was done, he rolled them over and pounded into her until he began to come, only it was into his hands as he lay on Duncan's couch.

He got up then, sticky hand covering himself as he went to Duncan's bathroom and got in the shower. He jerked off again, still ridiculously hard, but this fantasy was gentle, as he made love to her, as they made love to each other.

Another fantasy, Veronica up against the wall, her legs around his waist as he pounded into her, before he finally got his penis under some control and he turned off the water and climbed slowly out of the shower. He threw his sweats on again, ready to sneak out of the Kane house before he had to look at Veronica and Lilly at the breakfast table. However, he was thwarted as he exited the bathroom by the sight of Duncan, awake now and doing what he'd just done three times in the last hour, jerking off.

"Finally done in there?" Duncan asked with a sarcastic tone. 

"Yeah, sorry, you can have your turn now," Logan said with a smirk at his friend with his dick in his hand.

"How'd Veronica get here? Did you bring her? I saw you keeping her safe from big, bad me last night. Does my sister know you've got the hots for her best friend?"

Logan looked down at him, perplexed. He may have been in the shower for nearly an hour but there was nothing to suggest that Duncan had been up and around in that time. Nothing up except his cock, of course. 

"What makes you think Veronica's here?"

"I could hear them. They get pretty noisy when Mom and Dad aren't here."

"Just goofing off? So early? I would expect Veronica to stay in bed all morning and Lilly was out even later. Why are they out of bed?" He headed for the door, his earlier moment of self preservation that had tried to get him out without seeing either of them gone with the promise of them actually in reach. He couldn't resist the chance to be with them, even if he was torturing himself.

"I doubt they're out of bed," Duncan said darkly. "Not from what I heard." He laughed at Logan, who knew that his confusion was showing on his face. "Sorry, dude, I'm not allowed to discuss this matter. But it's not my fault if you find out for yourself." He stood up, walking to his bathroom. "I'm getting in the shower."

Logan stood in the center of the room, staring at the bathroom door that Duncan had disappeared behind. He had no idea what the Donut was talking about. He definitely seemed bitter though.

A sharp cry broke through his daze and he turned toward the bedroom door, concerned. He stepped out into the hallway, moving toward Lilly's room. He'd thought it was the safest place to leave drunk Veronica but now he wasn't sure. Another cry, almost a shriek, rang out and he bolted for the door.

With his hand on the knob, he heard another sound that froze him in place. Moaning. He was completely confused. Had Veronica left? Had Lilly brought home whomever she was fucking now? He had no idea what was happening behind the door and he knew he should walk away but what had Duncan said? He couldn't talk about it, whatever it was, but maybe Logan should find out for himself?

He turned the knob slowly. If all this was about was figuring who Lilly was fucking these days, he didn't necessarily want his presence known. Quick peek and then out. The door opened, just a tiny bit, and he leaned forward to peer in.

* * *

Lilly's first kiss had been in seventh grade, with an eighth grader named Joseph Moffat. She'd always been the first to do anything that might be considered forward or risqué; Veronica had heard her father use the word 'precocious' when arguing with her mother about whether Lilly was a bad influence on her. He thought yes, while her mom seemed ready to defend Lilly to the death. What neither of her parents realized was that this wasn't just about the revealing clothing and the teasing innuendo. Not long after that first kiss, Lilly had been explaining what had happened in detail, so Veronica would be prepared when it came time for her first kiss, when Lilly decided that a demonstration would be more effective than simply an explanation. Veronica had been terrified as Lilly closed in on her, but she almost never told Lilly no unless there was the risk of actual bodily harm, and, in retrospect, she'd participated willingly in Lilly's lesson in kissing, and all the lessons that followed. She'd been careful to act nonchalant about it but truthfully, it had been kinda exciting. 

Lilly's sexual education continued at a fairly rapid pace, which meant that Veronica's did as well. The summer between sixth and seventh grade—seventh and eighth for Lilly—had been full of new and exciting lessons. Veronica practically lived at the Kanes' house which meant that it was expected that Lilly and Veronica would sleep in the same bed and dress in the same room. Which allowed them plenty of opportunity without anyone thinking twice.

That summer also marked the Echolls' move to Neptune. Logan had turned up at a soccer practice shortly before the school year began, and when Lilly sucked her nipples into her mouth and pressed her finger inside Veronica later that night, Veronica closed her eyes and thought about Logan's long fingers and crooked grin. It was harder to think about him when they kissed, but that was okay too. She enjoyed kissing Lilly. She wondered occasionally if this made her gay—the fact that the only person she'd ever kissed was another girl and that she enjoyed it, a lot, but if that was the case, it was just how it was. The intruding thought of Logan that night convinced her she wasn't a lesbian, because she really did want it to be his mouth on her and his fingers pressing inside of her. 

In eighth grade, Lilly started sneaking around with high school boys, and Veronica learned the joys of oral sex. She'd expected when Lilly first broached that topic that once Lilly had demonstrated on her, that Lilly was going to want to be on the receiving end after that, since that was what she was getting from her high school boys, but surprisingly, Lilly seemed almost more eager to give. She obviously couldn't demonstrate a blow job with just the two of them, but she insisted that this was one of the lessons that Veronica needed to learn the most and there'd been a extreme run on bananas in the Kane household for several months as Lilly insisted that they practice regularly, managing the banana for each other so they could simulate the erratic response of a teenage boy with his cock in someone's mouth. 'You never know how they're gonna react, Veronica. They get excited and started thrusting...you gotta get control of that gag reflex. If you throw up on them, that is getting around school.'

Veronica spent seventh grade getting to know Logan better. He'd known Duncan before moving to Neptune—they'd roomed together at boarding school for several years—so he was a frequent guest at the Kanes', just like she was. All four of them would spend the evening together, watching movies or playing games, and then Veronica would follow Lilly to her room and think of Logan while Lilly licked and sucked between her legs. She was pretty sure he liked her too, and she was sure that eventually, one of them would get up the guts to make a move. They sat together a lot when they all watched movies, quoting their favorite parts to each other while Lilly and Duncan groaned and told them to shut up. When they were out at the beach at night and she got cold, Logan would snuggle her against him, tucking her in the crook of his arm inside his jacket, and holding both her hands inside his. In the pool, he put his hands on her a lot, pulling her onto floats to lay next to him, ducking her and then holding her up when the water was too deep for her to touch. Veronica was sure he was just shy like she was and that they would end up together. She wondered sometimes what that would mean for what she and Lilly did together but she decided that she'd figure that out when the time came. In the meantime, she was enjoying the touchy-feely friendliness with Logan that made her stomach swoop with anticipation, and the sexy times with Lilly that had given her more sexual experience than she'd ever expected to have. 

Veronica started eighth grade and Lilly went to high school, and promptly lost her virginity to a senior. This was another action that Lilly couldn't replicate on Veronica, except for with her fingers, until suddenly, somehow, Lilly had toys. Veronica drew the line there for a time, not wanting to lose her virginity to Lilly with a plastic penis, until one night when Lilly made her come twice with her mouth and all Veronica could think of was getting filled with something...anything. She was turned on enough that she might have gone along with one of the blow job bananas fucking her at that point but Lilly's access to toys made that an unnecessary risk. Veronica had laid back in the pillows, Lilly next to her with a vibrator in her hand, sliding it in and out of Veronica while she kissed Veronica's neck and mouth, occasionally shifting down to suck on her nipples. She'd made Veronica come once more and then they'd curled up together to sleep, Veronica spooned by Lilly, both completely nude, and Lilly's hands roaming all over. Veronica woke in the night to Lilly eating her out and then Veronica had returned the favor with the vibrator until Lilly climaxed and fell back to sleep.

Freshman year began and Veronica had almost been ready to finally take some kind of action to let Logan know that she was interested in more with him when suddenly, everything changed. She'd never hinted to Lilly that she had any interest in Logan, beyond friendship, so she couldn't even be upset when Lilly started to mention him more often. He'd been away for part of the summer and came back six inches taller, with suddenly huge hands and feet, promising more height to come and, according to Lilly, the implication of 'being hung like a horse'. Lilly had usually ignored Logan as her brother's dorky friend, while she worked her way through the male upperclassmen of Neptune High. It had never occurred to Veronica that Lilly would choose someone younger than her so she'd kept her crush under wraps and, once Lilly declared her interest, Veronica decided that she had to keep her feelings to herself.

It hadn't taken long for Lilly to find out for herself that Logan's hands and feet were a fairly accurate indicator of his size elsewhere and Veronica knew at that point that she needed to find somewhere new to direct her crush. She did get a perverse thrill of hearing about Logan and Lilly's sexual escapades while she and Lilly were fooling around. Lilly's graphic descriptions of everything they did together, usually as she demonstrated their actions on Veronica's body, made it easy to continue to fantasize about him, even as she somewhat reluctantly turned her actual attentions toward Duncan. It was the easiest thing to do; he was always there and he felt like a safe choice, someone she never had to worry about hurting her. Although she was never angry with Lilly for liking Logan, she did feel somewhat betrayed by Logan. She really felt like they did have a mutual interest in each other but his rapid defection to Lilly's affections hurt her heart. Maybe that was why she never felt guilty for what she and Lilly did together but whenever she felt tempted by him herself, she felt guilty about letting herself think that way about Lilly's boyfriend.  

Veronica tore her thoughts away from the past and what might have been, focusing instead on Lilly's tongue, again swirling aggressively over the exposed head of Veronica's clit. The raw feeling made Veronica moan and she bucked her hips up to meet Lilly's mouth. She felt the tug of suction and another climax swept over her, the strongest of the morning, and she thrashed under Lilly, crying out, "Oh fuck, Lilly...more...more."

Lilly lapped at her for a few more moments, then scooted around to lay next to Veronica. Lilly teased at her nipples again, mouthing at her neck, as Veronica's spasms of pleasure died down. When she'd settled down enough that she could feel something besides the throbbing between her legs, she worried briefly about a hickey but then Lilly released her neck and tucked her head against Veronica's neck.

"That sounded like a good one," she murmured, continuing to run her hands up and down Veronica's body. 

"Yeah, it was," Veronica answered breathlessly. 

"Now I want you to think about Logan doing that to you. And before you're done throbbing, him pressing his cock inside you. In and out, filling you up—" Her fingers slid inside Veronica again, pumping to simulate what she was describing. "—don't pretend that doesn't excite you, V. I know what you want better than you do. Say his name, Veronica."

Veronica groaned and shook her head, so over-stimulated at this point that every stroke threatened to push her to another climax. Lilly's words were as hot as her actions. She thrust her pelvis into Lilly's hand, pressing her fingers more deeply inside while also grinding her clit against the heel of Lilly's hand. She'd been imagining Logan's mouth in place of Lilly's during that last orgasm and now she was remembering sitting in Logan's lap the night before, while he stroked her hair and her back and her arms.

"Veronica," Lilly whispered, hot breath close against Veronica's ear. "Let me hear you. Logan's inside you. Logan's mouth's on you—" Veronica registered a tongue swiping across her nipple "—come on, honey, tell me who you want."

It had been all she could do to remember who she was with and not scream out Logan's name when she was begging for more. Now, with Lilly stroking her and moaning Logan's name in her ear, her self-restraint drifted away.

"Logan. I do want Logan. I've always wanted Logan. Since the very first day."

Lilly chuckled in her ear. "I remember the first day. I knew you liked him. You were wet before I even touched you in bed that night." She bit Veronica's nipple, hard enough to pull a cry from Veronica, and another buck up against Lilly's hand. "Tell the truth, Veronica Mars. You were thinking of Logan when I finger-fucked you that night. Weren't you?"

"Yes," Veronica whispered hoarsely. "I'm sorry, but yes."

"Why are you sorry, silly? I'm not. There's nothing wrong with you thinking of him." Lilly's fingers pinched Veronica's clit and she fell apart again, gasping and thrashing with Lilly's chuckle echoing in her ears.

* * *

Logan pulled the door closed again, his head spinning. He'd peeked in to the sight of Lilly and Veronica, naked and writhing together in a 69 position on Lilly's bed.  They were on their sides, Veronica's back to him so he could see Lilly's red-nailed fingers spread across her ass, clutching tightly as Veronica's muffled voice cried out, 'Fuck, Lilly, more'. He watched her shudder and stiffen, rolling enough onto her back that he could see one of those luscious nipples he'd been coveting the night before. Lilly was mostly covering her, her thigh blocking his view of Veronica's face, and that was hot too.

Then Lilly pushed away and turned around, settling next to Veronica and touching her everywhere. Veronica was still flat on her back, arms by her side, panting a little with her crotch rocking up every few moments, like she was still feeling the orgasm she'd just had. Lilly bent over her and sucked on a nipple and Veronica moaned loudly and Logan's hand fell to the waistband of his sweats, slipping inside and gripping his again rock hard cock in his fist. He stroked roughly, so turned on at the sight before him that he couldn't really think. Until his name from Lilly's lips broke through the roar in his head. His hand stilled, as he struggled to hear what she was saying.

"—pressing his cock inside you. In and out, filling you up. Don't pretend that doesn't excite you, V. I know what you want better than you do. Say his name, Veronica."

Instead of his name, a low moan came from Veronica and he saw her shaking her head, obviously trying to tell Lilly that she was wrong. He'd been crazy about her since the first time he laid eyes on her but she'd never felt the same way. He watched Lilly whispering in Veronica's ear and noticed that she was stroking Veronica's pussy. When she leaned down and licked across one of Veronica's nipples, his disappointment at Veronica's rejection was forgotten for a moment, replaced by pure lust. He knew he'd be jerking off to these images for years to come. 

Veronica's voice broke his daze this time. He'd only heard her moaning up until then so her actual voice took him by surprise, especially when he heard what she was saying.

"Logan. I do want Logan. I've always wanted Logan. Since the very first day."

_The VERY first day? Is she serious?_

"I knew you liked him," Lilly said in a triumphant voice. "You were wet before I even touched you in bed that night." Logan was reeling again. He'd jerked off to the thought of her that night. He watched Lilly bite Veronica and heard her cry out and thrust her pelvis up. Then he heard Lilly's teasing voice again. "Tell the truth, Veronica Mars. You were thinking of Logan when I finger-fucked you that night, weren't you?" 

_Oh my God, omigod, omigod, omigod._

"Yes." He could barely hear Veronica's response. "I'm sorry, but yes." 

Lilly's voice was still amused. "Why are you sorry, silly? I'm not. There's nothing wrong with you thinking of him." The next thing he heard was Veronica shriek and then he saw her begin to thrash under Lilly's hands. He was frozen at the sight, completely confused by everything he'd heard, then, unexpectedly, Lilly's eyes met his. The grin that broke across her face was almost frightening and he jerked away from the door, pulling it silently shut and bolting away.

* * *

Lilly loved to make Veronica come. She was so prim and proper out in the world but, in Lilly's bed, she was as wanton as Lilly was all the time. The first time she'd shown Veronica what a real kiss was like, she'd been shocked by how responsive her friend was. She'd been expecting shock and rejection, and was ready to laugh it off, but when she pushed her tongue into Veronica's mouth and had been met with an aggressive tongue pushing back against hers, it had turned her on immensely. Over the last few years, there'd been a ridiculous numbers of nights she'd come home from a night fucking one boy or another and gotten her first orgasm of the night from her best friend. First orgasm...second...seventh. Everyone thought Veronica was a prude, but they couldn't be more wrong. She'd try anything. Lilly had been shopping strap-ons online for the last week and she was very confident that Veronica would be willing to both give and receive once that toy was added to their arsenal. 

She was relieved to hear Veronica finally admit how she felt about Logan. While she absolutely wasn't planning to give up her naked time with Veronica, she was more than willing to let Logan have his turn. They'd be really good together. She knew Veronica had had a crush on him right from the beginning, and she'd thought the same was true about Logan, but then they'd gone without acting on it for a couple of years. She hadn't planned to get between them and take Logan for herself; she'd actually made a casual move on him thinking that it might prompt Veronica to finally admit what she felt. Instead, she'd stepped aside to let Lilly have what Veronica thought she wanted. Lilly felt a little bad about that but she also thought it was both of their own faults for giving into her. And the stupid boy had turned out to be really good in bed, and she hadn't wanted to let that go. 

Now though, she was ready to move onto the next level, and the best thing she could do was finally get these two idiots together once and for all. She didn't intend for that to take her out of the mix entirely; she'd been completely serious when she'd mentioned the three of them together to Veronica earlier. The thought of sex with both of her two favorite playmates at the same time made her hot and she hoped that Logan would go along. She was pretty sure that Veronica would be as excited about the idea as she was. 

First though...fix whatever made Logan bolt. She wasn't sure how much he'd seen or heard, so it was hard to guess what he was thinking. 

She planted an open mouthed kiss on Veronica's neck and gently pulled her fingers away from Veronica's convulsing body. "Catch your breath, beautiful. I'll be right back." 

She rolled away, off the bed, grabbing her silk robe and shrugging it on as she entered the hall. She stood still for a moment, listening to see if she could tell where Logan had bolted. There was no sound upstairs so she headed for the staircase. He was probably trying to get away. Not quite the reaction she'd hoped for but...she'd get it fixed up soon enough.

Lilly glanced out the wall of glass beside her as she hurried down the stairs. She could see his horrible yellow Xterra parked haphazardly in front and she didn't see him running in that direction yet so she figured she'd still be able to catch him. She reached the first floor and turned toward the front door, stopping short at the sight of Logan, leaning his forehead against the front door.

"Hey, you, where are you going?" She sauntered up behind him, resting her hand on his waist. He jumped away, then turned to face her, a scowl appearing on his face.

"Lilly, for God's sake, can you cover up?"

She looked down and noticed that her robe was gaping. She snickered and tucked her runaway boob back in, noticing a hickey at the edge of her nipple, then belted the robe more securely. "Pretty sure you've never asked me to cover up before. This whole thing is not going the way I always pictured it." She stepped toward him and he stepped away again. "What is going on with you?"

He slumped against the door. "Lilly. Veronica said she's liked me since we met. I heard her."

"Yeah, she did, but that's all you got out of that?" Lilly shook her head incredulously. "You get to watch your fabulous girlfriend—"

"Ex-girlfriend."

"—getting the girl you've been crazy about for the last four years off, in a very spectacular fashion I might add, and you're fixated on the words that came out of her mouth?" She shook her head again, nose wrinkling. "Is this a freaky Friday kinda thing? You're really the Donut in Logan's body? Cuz that is not okay."

"Lilly, knock it off." He straightened up and rocked his head back, staring at the ceiling. "You've been telling me for pretty much our entire relationship that I needed to make a move on Veronica. I don't understand. If she liked me, why did you start up with me? That's not really very friend-like."

Lilly turned to lean against the door next to him. "Yeah. Honestly, I made the move on you trying to get her to admit how she felt. Instead, she went all noble friend and stepped aside. I should have put a stop to the whole thing before anything happened but...you were surprising. At the risk of blowing up your ego even more than it already is, you've got some mad skills. Once I knew that, I didn't really want to give that up."

Logan's cheeks colored, and he smiled for the first time since she'd seen him. "Mad skills, huh?"

She rolled her eyes and nodded. "Yes. The good news is I've been telling Veronica that from the beginning so she's well aware. And I'll tell you, she's amazing. You're gonna be—"

"No. We are not talking about this." He shook his head vehemently. "Whatever I learn about Veronica, I'm finding out on my own. I don't need your pointers."

"Okay," she said in a teasing voice, "but I think you're making a mistake. I've had my tongue in that girl's mouth for the last five years—" Logan groaned and covered his face "—and I can tell you all kinds of useful things. Likes, dislikes, erogenous zones."

"What doesn't she like?" he asked and she grinned.

"I knew you'd want my insider information. So..." she paused, tilting her head as she thought. "Actually, she likes pretty much anything. And she'll try pretty much anything." He groaned again. "You know how wild I can be. She can totally keep up."

Logan turned away, leaning his forehead against the door again and thumping it against the oak repeatedly.

"Come back up. See for yourself. I've got her all revved up for ya."

He spun back to face her. "No. I'm leaving." He reached for the doorknob and Lilly pulled on his arm.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going home, where I'm probably going to beat off repeatedly, and then I'm going to get ready to take Veronica on a date. Tell her I'll be at her house at 6:00 PM." He opened the door and pivoted back to her. "Tell her too, if she doesn't want to go, just text me, and everything can go back to normal. Except...you and I...I can't..."

"I'm with you. We had a good run but it's time for a change. Although..." she moved up next to him, "once you guys are solid, I want back in bed with both of you. Oh my God. That's gonna be awesome." She wriggled in excitement and he sighed, then raised his eyebrows at her.

"We'll see. But for right now, try to keep your hands...and your mouth...and everything else, off my future girlfriend."

She pressed her lips together, trying not to smile. "I'll do my best. She's very tempting." He snorted a laugh and stepped out outside.

* * *

Veronica paced back and forth in her living room, watching the hands on the clock move excruciatingly slowly. Fifteen more minutes before Logan was supposed to be picking her up. When Lilly had come back into her bedroom after running off and leaving Veronica to come down alone from about her tenth orgasm that morning, Lilly resolutely refused to touch her or kiss her anymore. Veronica was immediately suspicious and she pestered Lilly until she finally broke down and confessed that Logan had seen them and heard Veronica's declaration and now he wanted to take Veronica out that night and was referring to her as his future girlfriend.  

Veronica's initial response was horror, _(oh my God, he thinks I'm a slut)_ , that he'd seen them together, seen her falling apart under her best friend's ministrations, but Lilly continued to repeat over and over that it was going to be fine.

"You don't get it, Veronica. He didn't say anything about what he saw. All he cared about was what you said."

Veronica had been pacing naked around the room, wringing her hands. For all the constant talk of getting Logan to join them, the fact that he now knew about them was frightening. What if he did think they were just slutty? What if he was angry that she'd been getting his girlfriend to cheat constantly? What if he couldn't look at her now without seeing...whatever he saw?

"What do you mean?"

"He heard you say that you've liked him since the day you guys met. Since he's felt the same, that's all he could focus on." Lilly caught up to Veronica and pulled her into a hug, stroking her hair soothingly. "He loves you, you love him...oh my God, this is gonna be so awesome!" By the last sentence, she was jumping up and down with excitement. "I am going to be the most awesome Maid of Honor. All the groomsmen are gonna wanna do me." She stopped suddenly and stepped back to look sternly at Veronica. "You had better not make me wear a peach dress. I am not kidding."

Veronica snorted and pulled away. "Do you think maybe we could have a first date before you start talking wedding apparel?"

Lilly smirked and rolled her eyes. "Mere formalities. Trust me, I know these things. But yeah, we can wait for a while on this. I know your dad's gonna make you go to college first." She reached out and slapped Veronica's butt. "Now go get in the shower and stop tempting me with your hotness. We've gotta get you home and figure out what you're wearing on your date. But you need a shower first. You smell like sex."

"And you don't?" Veronica asked sarcastically as she headed for the bathroom. 

"I always do. It's my signature aroma. But I'll shower too. Just not with you today. Logan asked me to keep my fabulousness off your hotness, for now at least. I can live with that. I'll give you guys some time to 'get to know each other' and then...oh my God...and then." Her whole body shuddered. "Go on. I need some time to myself."

It was almost two hours before they were both showered and dressed and at the Mars' home. Lilly tore Veronica's closet apart, putting together an outfit she thought would be acceptable for Veronica and Logan's first date. With another hour to go before Logan was expected, Lilly finally headed out.

"I've got to find someone to spend my evening with. The two of you are probably going to spend the whole night gazing into each other's eyes and holding hands. Someone's got to get some fucking done tonight." 

Now, with only fifteen minutes to wait, Veronica was a nervous wreck. Her dad was working and her mom had slipped off to meet a friend mid-afternoon and never returned. All Veronica could do was pace and worry.

At 6:00 PM sharp, there was a knock on the door. The thought flitted through her head that he'd been standing on the porch, waiting for time to knock, and then she took a deep breath and turned the knob.

Logan stood in the doorway, in jeans and a button-up over a plain tee shirt. He looked nervous as the door opened but when their eyes met, he smiled at her and she felt that same thrilling swoop through her that she always did when Logan focused on her. It felt like forever that she was caught in his warm, brown eyes before he spoke.

"You look beautiful. Great dress."

Her cheeks warmed at the compliment. "Thanks. You too. I mean, you look, really nice." She stopped talking and looked at the ground, drawing in a deep breath before looking up at him. "Sorry. This is kinda weird."

He stepped inside the house and closed the door behind him. "I don't want that. It's just you and me, Veronica. We aren't weird with each other."

"We weren't before, no, but...now...now, you've seen me naked, with Lilly, doing, who knows what you saw, and I didn't even know you were seeing me, and you probably have this idea that I'm gonna be easy to get into bed, and who knows, maybe I am, but the whole thing is just—"

Logan grabbed her hands and shook them gently, enough to get her attention and quiet her down. "Please tell me your parents aren't here."

She shook her head. "No, but I don't think we—"

"No, no, I wasn't asking because I want us to do something. I was just worried with you talking about being naked and easy in bed. I do not want any conversations like that happening anywhere your dad can hear them. I've got too much to lose right now to get put down like Old Yeller by Sheriff Mars."

She huffed out a laugh. "No, they're not here. Don't worry about that."

He pulled his hands free of hers and took a step back. "Okay then. Let me tell you then, as far as I'm concerned, this is a new start for us. Finally acting on what we've both been feeling for like four years. But it is a brand new start. Anything I saw, or have heard about, those things don't apply to us. This is our first date and, if I'm really lucky, I'm hoping you'll let me kiss you goodnight."

Veronica raised her eyebrows. "Is that practical? Just acting like this morning never happened? How long before you're bored out of your mind?"

"That is not something I'm worrying about. You are never boring." Logan reached for her hand again, smiling down at her. "We've got our whole lives, Veronica. This isn't about sex, this is about us, finally being US. Tonight, all I want to do is savor the fact that you are finally mine."

Veronica's mouth dropped open, then she smiled. "Lilly said we'd probably only hold hands and gaze into each other's eyes tonight."

Logan laughed as he grabbed her sweater and held it for her to shrug into. "She's probably right." He stood behind her, settling the sweater on her shoulders, then he slid his hands down her arms and gently kissed her cheek. "But another night, whether it's six days, or six weeks, or six months from now, I want to hear those moans I heard from you this morning and know that I'm the one causing them."

Veronica shivered. She hoped she could make it six days without throwing herself at him. She'd been fantasizing about him for so long, and in such extreme circumstances, she was afraid her self control would be limited. She turned to face him and was again caught in his warm gaze.

"I want that too," she said in a low voice, and he was the one who shivered this time.

"Well, let's get this first date going," he replied in a rough voice. "I know for a fact that the only way you're agreeing to a second one is if I feed you adequately so I've got to get to proving my worthiness as Veronica Mars' boyfriend."

She laughed and suddenly it was just the two of them, with the promise of so much more. "Let's go then, Echolls. We've got a lot of proving to do."


	2. A Trip Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just because there's such a leap in time since the last chapter...Logan and Veronica are married, and Lilly...well, she's their very good friend.
> 
> Posted for Veronica Mars Smut-a-thon III: Electric Smutaloo - 2018

“God, it’s so great to see you guys.” 

Lilly wrapped her arm around Veronica’s shoulders as they walked side-by-side up the stairs toward the bedrooms and squeezed her best friend closer to her. "I can’t believe it’s been almost a year since I’ve been home. I’ve missed you so much.”

“Yeah, it’s been decidedly slow around here with the fabulous Lilly Kane off doing international humanitarian work.” Veronica put her arm around Lilly’s waist. “You know how proud we are of you, don’t you?”

Lilly felt her cheeks warm at the praise. “Well, when your father has more money than God, it just made sense to let him foot the bill for his shiftless daughter to do something worthwhile in life, you know?”

“Lilly!” Veronica said fiercely, “stop it now. You are the farthest thing from shiftless. You’re amazing. You make the rest of us look like...capitalists.”

Lilly burst into laughter. “Someone’s gotta be, Vee, to support people like me. And come on, you’re a public defender. That isn’t exactly a growth industry, not financially at least.”

“Maybe not. Still, you’re at risk in a lot of these places, and still you go, without any thought to your own safety—“

“Oh, that’s not true, I give a lot of thought to that. I take all possible precautions.” She bumped the side of her head against Veronica’s. “Don’t worry so much.”

They reached the top of the stairs and Lilly took a step away, turning to face her best friend. “Jake and Celeste spend a fair amount of money on security, trust me. Mommy Dearest is pretty happy with the bump that my work gives Duncan in the polls.”

Veronica rolled her eyes. “You do the work and Duncan gets the bump. It’s not right.”

“Come on, Ronica, you know I get plenty of bumpin'." She waggled her eyebrows and gyrated against Veronica suggestively. "That's why I couldn’t be a politician. I’m too scandalous. I get a pass because I’m a do-gooder, but in politics, it wouldn’t go over well when I get caught with my pants down.”

“Skirt up, you mean,” and they laughed about the story Lilly told at dinner, about getting caught with an undisclosed someone kneeling at her feet, completely under her sizeable ballgown at a State dinner in an undisclosed country. 

“Oh God, that turned out so well,” Lilly moaned. “The guy who caught us was even hotter than the one giving me head, and I ended up with them both that night.”

“What?” Veronica squeaked, clutching Lilly’s hands. “You didn’t tell us that at dinner.”

“I wasn’t sure...what you guys would think...so I only shared the first part. You were laughing about it, so I figured I’d tell you at least. I know you never judge me, but I also know you worry, so sometimes I...soften some of my wilder antics.”

“Lilly, you never have to censor yourself with me. We know way too much about each other to ever do that.” Veronica swallowed hard, then moved closer, still gripping Lilly’s hands. “And with that segue, I need to tell you, yes, you have your own room in our new house, but that doesn’t mean you aren’t still welcome in with us, if you're interested.”

“Really?” Lilly looked around them, suddenly nervous about anyone overhearing. Of course, the only other person in the house was Logan, and this conversation obviously wasn’t a secret from him. Not to mention, he’d been locked up in his office on a phone call from his editor for the last half hour. “I wasn’t sure. When you told me you’d set up my own room for anytime I came to visit, I wondered if that meant... you guys had finally decided not—“

“It means you’re always welcome in our home, so welcome that you have your own private space, that’s big enough that you can even bring someone special with you if you want. But if you’re interested in...maybe reliving old times, you’re always welcome in our bed.”

Lilly smoothed Veronica’s hair away from her face, then traced her finger over her best friend’s mouth. “Thanks. I had resolved myself that you were finally going to...stop this thing, but I’m so glad I was wrong.”

Veronica kissed the fingertip as it crossed her lips the first time, then as Lilly’s finger crossed again, she opened her mouth and sucked the finger inside. They locked eyes and stepped even closer together, then Lilly pulled her hand back and pressed her mouth against Veronica’s. The kissing had just started to get interesting when Veronica pulled away.

"Hey, what the hell is that?" She shifted her hands to Lilly's waist and peered suspiciously at her mouth. "Let me see."

Lilly looked down, suddenly embarrassed. "Oh, I forgot I haven't seen you." She looked up, then opened her mouth. "Thur-prith!"

"You pierced your tongue?" Veronica pressed her thumb to Lilly's chin as she looked in Lilly's mouth. "I can barely see it."

"It's plastic and pink. Keeps it from being distracting when I'm trying to be taken seriously. I've got some flashier ones for other occasions."

"It's definitely noticeable with my tongue in your mouth. How about..." Veronica smirked at her. "How's it feel...other places?"

"It sounds like you're gonna find out," Lilly teased, then pulled Veronica in close to her again. "I was definitely thinking of you when I did it."

"That doesn't sound good," Veronica replied as they pressed together. "You were thinking of me while someone was stabbing you in the tongue?"

"That's not what I meant and you know it." Lilly ran her hands up Veronica's sides, then licked over her lips. "I was thinking of making you squirm."

"That sounds a lot better." They pressed their mouths together again, Veronica running her tongue back and forth over Lilly's piercing, making them both giggle. "Pierced anything else?"

"Actually, yes. I went on a bit of a body art spree." 

"Really?" Veronica pressed their pelvises more tightly together, then raised her hands to cup Lilly's breasts. "Oh, I can feel those." She brushed her hands over Lilly's rapidly hardening nipples. "Anything else?"

"You're gonna have to wait and see," Lilly moaned, rocking in Veronica's hands. "Now quit with the talking."

* * *

Logan started up the stairs, chuckling as he noticed Lilly and Veronica locked together at the top. Veronica had been worried about whether Lilly would still want to be with them, but he hadn't doubted it for a minute. He knew that Lilly was never going to stop wanting to be with Veronica, just like he wouldn't. Veronica didn't see it, but he'd known from almost the beginning. Lilly was as in love with Veronica as he was.

He supposed that most guys wouldn't be in favor of their wives being physically involved with someone else, another woman especially, who was in love with them, but this was Lilly. He absolutely knew that she was nearly as committed to their marriage as he and Veronica were. And he was equally confident that he was the one who Veronica was in love with. He wasn't afraid of Veronica leaving him for Lilly. She'd chosen him a long time ago, and they'd mutually decided to maintain the physical relationship with Lilly.  And, he had to admit, watching them together was hot.

They burst into laughter then, breaking apart, although strangely, Veronica continued to grasp Lilly's breasts. 

“Is this one a bar?” he heard Veronica say, and he saw Lilly nod.

“A bar to what?” Logan asked, coming up next to them and placing a hand against each of their low backs. “Not a bar to feeling up our guest, I see.”

Both girls laughed.

“God, no,” Lilly replied. “I’m always open to being felt up.”

“So come on.” Veronica finally stopped fondling Lilly’s breast and caught her hand, tugging her toward the master suite. “I wanna see.”

“Hold up, Vee.” Lilly planted her feet. “I’m going to my own room first, brush my teeth, take my makeup off, maybe take a shower. Get your husband to get you off a couple of times first. I’ll be in shortly.”

“No shower,” Veronica said. “We’ll do that later." She turned to take Logan's hand also, raising her eyebrows suggestively, then twisting back to Lilly. "Wait till you see our shower. Multiple heads at different levels, steam features, a reclining bench. You’re gonna love it.”

Logan slid his arm around Veronica’s waist and grinned at Lilly. “Another seat at just the right level so I don’t have to waste energy holding her up against the wall to bang her.”

"He's not gonna be muscle-y forever," Veronica teased and Logan gave an offended huff. It wasn't the first time she'd made that joke at his expense. Just not to another person.

“Wow, you guys thought of every level of debauchery. I’m impressed. I taught you well.” Lilly shook her hand free of Veronica’s. “All right then, I’ll skip the shower and take yours for a test run later.” She grinned at them both. “I expect to hear you make her scream at least once before I join you, Echolls.”

“Impossible,” he replied. “We soundproofed the suite. Most guests wouldn’t want to hear us like you do.”

“Not to mention kids,” Veronica threw in. “Mommy screaming Daddy’s name on a nightly basis would probably become problematic.”

“That is so true.” Lilly wriggled in excitement over this topic. Logan knew she’d been thrilled when Veronica told her a few months ago that they were talking about kids. “So no buns in your oven yet, right?” She stepped toward Veronica again, resting her palm against her friend’s belly.

“Nope, it's too soon," Logan answered. "Now come on, Veronica. Give Lilly her time to herself. She knows where to find us when she's ready." He walked backward toward their bedroom, pulling Veronica along with him. "Right, Lils? You can find our bedroom on your own, can't you?" He jerked a thumb over his shoulder. "It's this way."

"I got that." She smirked at him. "I managed to find my way around the globe; I can probably find which door on this floor you two are hiding behind."

"We'll make it worth your while," Veronica said in a singsong voice and Logan snorted a laugh.

"Oh, I have no doubt about that," Lilly responded. "Don't worry, I won't be long."

* * *

Lilly opened the door quietly, immediately noticing that Logan hadn't been making up his story about the sound-proofing. She’d wondered if they’d fallen asleep until the door started to open.

"Oh God, oh God, oh God." Veronica shrieked a little at the end, her pelvis jerking up toward Logan's mouth. He was on his stomach, his arms encircling her legs and face planted between them. Veronica was on her back, feet flat against the mattress, bucking and crying out.

Lilly squeezed her legs together, feeling a tingling in her core as she watched Logan and Veronica. It was good to see that some things didn't change. Veronica, the loudest sex partner she'd ever had, and Logan, always seeming to be trying for an orgasmic world record.

She watched for another few moments. Veronica quieted briefly, then moaned and moved her hands to twist her own nipples. "Logan, please, I need you inside me."

"Nope." Even muffled against Veronica’s pussy, Lilly could hear his smirk. "You wanted to wait for Lilly, we will."

"Changed...my mind," she gasped and he laughed, lifting his head this time. 

"I know you, Sugarpuss. You say that now, but you'll be mad later if I give in to you. So, you're going to have to be satisfied with the foreplay for a little while longer." He dipped his head down again and she giggled.

“Stop that! It tickles!” The giggling stopped abruptly as she moaned. 

“Yeeessss, better.”

Lilly moved toward them, dropping the bag of toys she was carrying on the floor at the foot of the bed, then climbing up onto the mattress. She stretched out beside Logan and dragged one hand down his back as the other kneaded Veronica’s thigh.

“Lilly!” Veronica exclaimed delightedly. “It’s about time. Squish over, Logan. I want to feel that tongue piercing.”

“I don’t think he has any squishy parts left,” Lilly teased. “He gets more cut every time I come home.” She squeezed Logan’s ass. “He’s even got a butt now. A nice one too. First thing I noticed when he went to get my luggage.”

“Thanks, Lils,” Logan said dryly. “I love being reduced to a piece of meat.”

“Hey, you know how I feel about false modesty.”

“Unbecoming in the super hot.” Both Logan and Veronica parroted this line in harmony.

“Exactly. You know you’ve got some awesome meat, Echolls. And I know my meat, I’ve been sampling all over the globe.” She met Veronica’s eyes and they laughed as she cupped her hand along the new curve of his ass. “Now squish over, buddy. Our girl wants to try some pierced head.”

* * *

Logan reclined against the padded headboard, lazily stroking his cock as he watched Lilly and Veronica in a 69 position. This was pretty much his favorite view; it never failed to remind him of the time he found out that Veronica had been hot for him from the first day they met, just like he'd been for her. They'd been in this position when he saw them together for the first time, with Lilly tormenting Veronica until she'd admitted the truth about her feelings for Logan.

Today, there weren't coherent words coming out of either of them. Veronica was enjoying Lilly's tongue ring and had been trying to figure out what manipulation of the bar pierced through Lilly's clitoral hood caused the most favorable response. He'd enjoyed playing with it when he'd gone down on Lilly earlier in the evening, but he hoped that Veronica wasn't going to decide that she needed her own. He preferred the unadorned feeling of Veronica under his tongue. 

The noises coming from the pair increased and he stroked himself faster. He'd already fucked Lilly in the pussy and in the ass—she'd demanded immediate service since she'd been away for so long—and then she'd returned the favor with her strap-on. Veronica would only rarely use the strap-on on him, but Lilly loved to be the one with the cock, and he enjoyed the sensation.

A muffled keening sound began to sound from Veronica and he knew his cue. He was fully hard again, just in time, and he rolled the condom on, then sat forward to slide into Veronica's juicy pussy. She shrieked like they hadn't done this exact same thing a thousand times before, and he began to pound into her convulsions, feeling her muscles grabbing at him and Lilly's mouth, including her new tongue piercing, gliding up and down his length as he moved in and out.

Twenty minutes later, he was again leaned against the headboard, this time with a girl pressed up against each side, tucked under his encircling arms. They both had a leg thrown over his and he could feel both their warm, wet pussies against him. Veronica was dozing, but Lilly was alternating between stroking his cock and playing with her own nipple piercings.

"It's good to be home," Lilly murmured and he leaned down to kiss the top of her head.

"It's good to have you home, Lils. It's too bad it's such a short trip, but at least it won't be a year before you come back next."

"I don't want to be away that long again. I miss you guys too much." She squeezed him playfully. "Where else can I make out with my best friend while she's being eaten out and I'm getting fucked."

"Umm, that's pretty much limited to here."

"I want to do that again too, but with you fucking Veronica and me fucking your face. Then, I can go down on her. I've never been with you guys when you haven't been wearing a condom. The thought of getting to taste both of you together makes me hot."

Logan tipped his head, surprised by her statement. "I've worn a condom every time tonight."

"Most of the time tonight you've been putting that thing everywhere but in Veronica's pussy so condoms make sense. I didn’t get it this last time though. Why were you wearing one then? You guys are trying to have a baby."

"Veronica stopped with the alternate birth control to clear it out of her system, but we're still using the condoms. She wants to wait for three more months. She's trying to manage the baby's birthdate."

"What?" Lilly sounded almost irritated. She took her hand off Logan's cock and gently tweaked one of Veronica's nipples. "Hey, Sleeping Beauty, wake up. We've gotta talk." Veronica moaned and rubbed her core harder against Logan's hip.

"Mmm, do that some more," she mumbled, still sounding groggy.

"I will not. Not until you explain why you aren't trying to get pregnant yet."

Veronica lifted her head off Logan’s chest, blinking at Lilly in confusion. “We’re going to start pretty soon.”

“Because you’re trying to get the birthday you want for the baby.”

“I’m trying to avoid being nine months pregnant in July or August. It’s too hot for hauling around an almost fully grown baby inside me.”

“Oh geez, really?” Lilly sat up with a huff. “That’s your deal? You’ve got air conditioning and a pool and a husband who’ll wait on you hand and foot and I’ll be back to do the same. Try being pregnant in the summer months in some of the countries I’ve been living in and then we can talk about discomfort.” 

“What does it matter, Lilly?” She reached up and tugged on the tiny chain running through Lilly’s nipple. “We’ve got better things to argue about than pregnancy planning.”

“She was apparently looking forward to eating you out after I came inside you,” Logan interjected. He tried to hide his smile when Veronica’s hips jerked forward at his words.

“That’s your deal?” Veronica parroted back as Logan pulled Lilly down to nestle beside him again. The chained nipple was out of Veronica’s reach again and she began to twist the nipple with the bar through it. 

“Well, yeah, that’s part of it.” Lilly leaned across Logan and licked her way into Veronica’s mouth. Logan watched them kiss slowly, languidly, tongues deep in each other’s mouth. When they pulled apart, they smiled at each other and then simultaneously scooted up to include him in the kissing.

After a while, they fell back beside him again while they all caught their breath. Heavy breathing and giggles had been the only sound in the room for a while so when Lilly spoke again, it was a surprise.

“I guess I just thought it would feel like I was kinda part of the baby if I was with you when you guys got pregnant. Like the godmother or something.”

“Lils, who else would be our baby’s godmother?” Veronica asked.

“Yeah, I know, but if I was right here when it happened. How awesome would that be?” She scooted to a sitting position again. “I roomed with a gynecologist for about a month when I was in Indonesia. She told me that although there isn’t any hard data on this subject, there is a theory that if the woman orgasms as the man comes, it creates kind of a vacuum effect, pulling the little swimmers deeper in to meet up with the egg. I was thinking maybe I could help with that part.”

“How did we go from hot threesome sex to a Biology class?” Logan asked with a grin but Veronica pinched his side.

“Hush, you, I’m interested in the lesson.” 

He flinched away in an exaggerated fashion. “Ow ow ow. Don’t be so mean.”

“Oh geez, ya whiny baby.” Lilly pinched his other side and then they were both on him, tickling and pinching and biting. The noise level increased dramatically with shrieks and laughter until Logan managed to get his mouth locked on one of Veronica’s nipples at the same time his fingers found a good spot against Lilly’s clit hood piercing and they both moaned and rolled toward him. He grinned around the firm nipple as he continued to stroke Lilly. 

“Do me too,” Veronica whined and rolled into a better position for him to reach her clit also.

“Good thing I’m ambidextrous,” he teased as they both began to rock against his hands.

* * *

Logan came home from work the next day, finding Veronica dozing by the pool as Lilly swam laps. He slipped into the house to get changed out of his work clothes and into his swim trunks, then came out and sat on the edge of the pool, watching as Lilly continued to swim back and forth. She finally stopped, standing in the shallow end of the pool as she caught her breath, but when she spied Logan sitting at the pool's edge, she swam over to cling along the side next to him.

"Hey there, how was work?"

"It was good. Gave me a little time to rest. You ladies are working me like a stud service while I'm here."

She threw back her head as she laughed. "You poor, poor baby."

"Speaking of working hard, when did you become such a dedicated lap swimmer? You used to make fun of me when I swam like that. You were always more of a poolside lounger, like the Mrs. over there." They both glanced at Veronica, then grinned at each other when the sounds of her light snores could be heard. "What did you do to her? She's not usually crashed out this hard by this time of the day."

Lilly raised her eyebrows suggestively. "Use your imagination." When his eyes widened, she laughed. "I took her shopping."

"Oh, that'll do it. You're a marathon shopper. And she most definitely is not."

"That's for sure. And as for the swimming, I just picked up the habit living in so many hotels. I don't like to run so swimming was a good workout." She cupped a breast in her hand. "I'd hate to knock myself out running with these things."

He laughed. "Probably wouldn't knock yourself out. Maybe a black eye."

"Nice, Echolls." Lilly pushed herself out of the water, twisting to sit beside him. "So, I have news."

"What's that?"

"Get ready to go bareback."

He started, then twisted to peer at her. "That's not what I was expecting. I thought you were talking actual news."

"She agreed to let you skip the condoms with her for the rest of my trip. You should be thanking me." 

He chuckled. "Okay, thanks, Lils. How'd you convince her?"

She looked down at her hands. "I told her that you guys having kids is the closest I'm going to get. I may not be able to have my own, but I love the idea of being part of you guys making one."

Logan looked at her sharply. "What are you saying?"

"Got my tubes tied about eight months ago." 

"Why?" He reached out to grasp her arm. "Are you okay?"

"Oh yeah. It wasn't because of any medical condition or anything like that. I just realized that I do not want to bring a child into this world myself. I'm not against kids, not at all, I just don't think that's for me."

"Lilly," he said, "don't you think this is extreme? What if you change your mind?"

"I don't think I will, and if I do, it's a largely reversible procedure. I just think...I have other things to do with my life than reproduce. Having a baby would really cut back on the international travel. The work I'm doing, it makes me feel like I'm finally a useful person. I don't want anything to get in the way of that."

Logan pulled her closer, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "Lilly, don't say things like that. You've always been a useful person. A great person. I really don't like hearing you talk about yourself like that."

She nodded, then leaned her head against his shoulder. "Veronica said the same thing. I'm not trying to get you guys to validate me; I'm just saying, I think my path doesn't give me the opportunity to bring new life into the world. But I think you guys' path does, and even if having my own child isn't something that works for me, it doesn't mean that the two of you having babies doesn't make me feel..." She paused. "It feels right for you two to have kids. The thought of it makes me happy. The only thing that would make me happier, is knowing that I was there when your swimmer hit the mark. The idea of being there from the beginning feels good."

"Being there when it's happening feels good too," Logan teased and she giggled. 

"True."

Veronica's warm body pressed up against Logan's back. "Ahh, she's telling you I caved on the condom question, hmm?"

"Yeah," he answered, turning to catch her lips with his. 

"Did she tell you why?"

"Yeah," he repeated, then pulled her around into his lap. 

“So we’ll let nature take its course while she’s here, but once she leaves on Sunday, you’re back in the rubbers for another month or two.”

“Or until you know if this little exercise worked or not,” Lilly added. “I want you to stop with the no protection thing for at least a couple of weeks after I’m gone. That way, if it worked, I’ll know I was here when it happened. After the couple weeks, if it didn’t take, then you can do whatever you want.” She slid back into the pool and moved in front of where Logan sat with Veronica in his lap. She rested one hand on his knee and reached for Veronica’s leg with the other, but then shook her head.

“Water’s too deep here. Move over to the shallow end.” She jerked her head toward the wide stairs.

“What weird perversion are you considering now?” Veronica asked, right before her sun-heated skin hit the water and she shrieked. “Couldn’t we have walked around? This water’s cold.”

“It’s really not,” Lilly said as she paddled toward the wide steps. "You just overheated, laying too long in the sun. Get used to it."

"She's really pushy," Veronica said to Logan, and both he and Lilly laughed.

"You're just figuring that out?" Logan asked, sounding amused. "You haven't been paying very good attention."

Veronica rolled her eyes at him and he could actually see the smartass comment about to come out of her mouth but she glanced at Lilly, now standing on the pool steps and her mouth fell open in surprise.

“You’re wearing it!” She squirmed free of Logan’s arms and into the water, pushing as quickly as she could to the stairs.

“I thought you’d like it.” Lilly’s smile was almost demure, although she twisted her body from side to side like she was on display. She had on a purple bikini, not even an extra tiny one, so Logan wasn’t sure what had gotten Veronica so excited. He’d already noticed a gold chain running from the top to the bottoms, and although that added a bit of a sexy bondage element to the look, as bikinis went, it was by far not the most risqué he’d seen Lilly wear in his pool, or even out in more public settings.

Veronica reached Lilly and grabbed her hips as she moved up so they were on the same step and face-to-face. “I want to see it.” She lifted her hands to Lilly’s neck and Lilly leaned in, catching Veronica’s mouth. Logan stopped where he was, not sure what was going on, but never unwilling to watch the two of them together. 

He was pretty sure that Veronica was untying the back of Lilly’s bikini, so when she pulled the purple material away from her and threw it poolside, he wasn’t surprised. He wasn’t expecting the gold chain to stay in place, but as he could now see, it was actually attached to more gold chain that ran between Lilly’s nipples.

“Oh, that’s so awesome.” Veronica’s hands went right to the top chain, pulling at it gently. She cupped one of Lilly’s heavy breasts and lifted it to mouth at the nipple. Lilly’s head lolled back and one hand crept around to slide beneath the bikini bottom and clasp Veronica’s ass. 

Logan moved closer, watching Veronica move her attention between Lilly’s breasts, transitioning between them with her mouth along the chain. He could see now that the chain itself was laced through each nipple piercing, with an anchor on each side that alternately tugged and released at its nipple depending on where Veronica put pressure.

Once he had the top chain figured out, he was pretty anxious to see where that vertical chain went, but Veronica beat him there too. With her mouth still eagerly working Lilly’s nipples, she caught the edges of the bikini bottoms and worked them down over Lilly’s ass. He could see now that the chain dove down between Lilly’s legs, as expected.

“Sit,” Veronica ordered, and Lilly dropped onto the top step immediately. He grinned. Lilly might have always seemed like the boss to the outside world, but it was not uncommon for Veronica to take the dominant role between them in private. Veronica pulled the bikini free of Lilly’s legs and flung it in the direction that she’d sent the top, then nudged her knees apart.

“Oh, I was right, this is perfect.” He watched her gently pull the vertical chain up, toward Lilly’s breasts, and the anchor tugged at the hood of her clit. “Is that okay?”

“Yes, yeeessss,” Lilly gasped, the second affirmation coming after Veronica lowered her head to attach to Lilly’s clit. He watched Veronica mouth at Lilly, using the chain to tug at her gently when she moved further down to press her tongue inside. He stood watching, fascinated by the scene, until he suddenly realized that Veronica’s ass was high in the air as she focused between Lilly’s legs, and he could get involved in this as more than just a voyeur.

He moved up behind Veronica, resting his hands on her ass and running his thumbs under the bikini and into her sopping wet folds. She moaned, but didn’t lift her head, although her back arched, tipping her pussy up to him. 

“Lose the bottoms, Echolls,” Lilly said, her voice breathless but still amused. “Baby-making efforts begin now.”

Logan obliged her, tugging Veronica’s bikini over her hips, then gently lifting first one knee, then the other, to remove the suit entirely. He wriggled out of his trunks, then stepped up behind her, sliding easily inside. 

* * *

Lilly felt the moment Logan entered Veronica from the gasp that tugged on her clit. She always seemed to respond to him like his cock pushing inside her was a new thing, in spite of the thousands of times it had happened before.

She propped herself up on her elbows just enough to watch the show.  Logan's feet were on different steps, so he could press more tightly behind Veronica but stay standing.  He was rolling his hips in a circle as he stroked in, and she knew Veronica was obviously enjoying the sensation from the cries vibrating against Lilly's pussy.

"Oh my God, Logan, harder," Veronica called out and Lilly laughed and pushed on the top of Veronica's head.

“This is the wrong position,” she scolded. "I’m supposed to be eating you out when he’s coming.”

“That’s not happening right now,” Logan said, sounding amused. “Give me a little credit.”

“We know, we know, endurance is your super power. Okay, Veronica, fine, you can stay down there a little bit longer, then you need to scoot up here so I can reach you.”

"Oh, the sacrifices you endure," Veronica said in a dry voice, then tugged up on the chain through Lilly's clit hood and began to tongue directly against her sensitive nub. Before she even had time for a conscious thought, Lilly's feet were planted flat on the pool steps and her pelvis was thrusting up toward Veronica's mouth, as a high-pitched whine of pleasure ripped from her throat.

Within a few minutes, Lilly was panting in the aftermath of the most violent orgasm she'd had this trip. Veronica was still kneeling between her legs, but was now upright, leaning back into Logan as he continued long, steady strokes into her while fingering her clit. She'd looked smug when she first sat up to watch Lilly moan and writhe, but whatever Logan was doing was obviously working because the smug look had been replaced with a face that Lilly knew meant she wasn't too far off her own orgasm.  

"Okay, Lils, you're breathing again, right?" Logan's voice was tight.

"Yeah," she responded, a slightly breathless giggle breaking out of her. "That was...whew. Amazing."

"Wanted to make your sacrifice worthwhile," Veronica broke in.

"I saw," Logan said at the same time, then he moved his arms to wrap around Veronica. "You do anywhere near the kind of job on her that she just did on you, and endurance or not, my dick won't be able to ignore it." He lifted Veronica from her step and shuffled them up a couple of steps to put Veronica kneeling over Lilly's face and himself over her chest and shoulders, down on one knee with the other leg braced out to the side.  

"Ooh, goody!" Lilly giggled again as she wrapped her arms around the back of Logan's legs to pull them closer. She sealed her lips over the whole front area of Veronica's pussy, mons and clit, and began to suck in time with Logan's balls bumping against her chin as his strokes bottomed out. On the outgoing strokes, he occasionally caught one of Lilly's breasts with his legs, or ass, or balls, and that sent a thrill down to her clit that was otherwise uninvolved in what they were doing now. Veronica had started to make noise again, but her squeals weren't in time to anything happening where Lilly was, so she tipped her head back enough to look above her and saw that Logan's hands were on Veronica's breasts, twisting and pulling roughly at her nipples. From the sound, and past experience, it was clear how excited Veronica was getting.  

Lilly grinned, losing her suction, but she latched on again, this time zeroing in on Veronica's clit, and adding her tongue to the stimulation. There was a shriek above her, and she felt Veronica fall forward, back onto all fours. The bumping against her chin began to speed up and she slid a hand over to feel for Logan's cock, then rested her fingers against him so they stroked near the base of him as he moved in and out of Veronica. Her fingers were immediately slippery with the juices he was pulling out of Veronica with each stroke.

"Oh God." She heard Logan's groan, and Lilly sucked hard on Veronica's clit as she slid her fingers back, squeezing gently at Logan's balls before moving them to finger near his ass. He groaned again, more loudly, and she slid a finger inside as she began to flick her tongue against Veronica.

* * *

Logan could feel Veronica tightening around him and knew she was close, and when Lilly's fingers began to stroke his cock also, he knew it wasn't going to be long for him either.  Endurance or not, there was too much stimulation coming at him to ignore. He was stroking into Veronica over Lilly's face and breasts, which had been practically fondling him with every outward stroke.  Now, Lilly had moved her hand so she was actually rubbing against his cock as it moved in and out of Veronica, AND, on top of all of that, he was fucking Veronica, with the goal of making a baby, something he'd been advocating for for the last year.  He wasn't sure his fabled endurance, super power or not, was going to be able to hold up against all of that.  

Veronica's pelvis shifted, probably rotating closer to Lilly's mouth, and his angle of penetration changed enough to increase the pressure against him. He couldn't hold back his groan as he felt his path into Veronica tighten and when Lilly almost instantaneously slid a finger into his ass, he knew he was about done for.

"Oh, Jesus, Veronica." He managed a few more strokes before he felt her begin to convulse around him and all he could do was slam inside once more before he began to pulse. Her inner muscles continued to spasm and her hips were still rocking, probably against Lilly's mouth.  He could hear her continuing to whimper and moan as her orgasm went on.  

Somewhere in their mutual orgasm, Lilly's hand had slid away from his ass and when he felt like he'd poured everything he had into Veronica, he tugged her back onto her knees, curled into her with his arms wrapped around her, and buried his face into the crook of her neck.

"God, I love you," he murmured, then twisted to drop down onto the steps beside Lilly with Veronica mostly on top of him, still with her back against his chest, and his mouth at her neck.  He was panting and mouthing sloppy kisses into her skin when Lilly popped into a seated position next to him.

"Okay, one more," she said excitedly and shifted between his legs.  He felt like he was mostly a puddle, and Veronica seemed to be in the same state, so when Lilly began to shove them around so Veronica was fully atop him with her legs draped open and to the outside of his, he didn't really complain, other than the one time when her shifting Veronica dragged her ass across his cock in a less-than-pleasant way.

"Hey there, Lils, can you take it easy?  It doesn't feel like it right now, but I am going to want to use that again in the future."

"Sorry sorry sorry.  I just want to hurry up and make her come again.  Keep those swimmers on the upward path, ya know?" She apparently had the set-up she was going for because she disappeared from view and Veronica stiffened in his arms for a moment before relaxing again.

"Feel good?" he mumbled in Veronica's ear.  

She breathed out, "Mmmhmmm," and he kissed her neck.

"Think it's working?" His muscles seemed to be mostly back on-line and he moved his hands to fondle her breasts. 

"Well, I am going to come again," she answered. "Not gonna take much either." She took his hands in hers and brushed the flattened palms over her nipples.  "As to the other thing...well, we'll see. If not, it won't be for lack of trying on Lilly's part."

He caught the nipple of her right breast between his fingers and squeezed it firmly before rolling it.  She hummed with pleasure and pushed against his hand, then suddenly, she cried out and wrapped her lower legs around his calves, arching her pelvis toward Lilly.  He laughed as he tipped his head up to watch her come apart under Lilly's mouth, still squeezing the nipple and nipping at her neck as he did so.

When she'd slumped against his chest again, he loosened his tight squeeze and resumed the gentle fondling. He watched Lilly take one last long lap through Veronica's folds, felt Veronica shudder in response, then Lilly moved from between their legs to nestle beside them.  Logan stretched to wrap his arm around her and Veronica shifted to face her, their arms crossed over each other.

"Feeling good, V?" Lilly asked.

"Yes, I am," Veronica responded in a teasing voice.  "You guys can do me anytime."

"How is that any different than any other day?" Logan snarked, but Lilly was pushing more closely against them.

"You guys taste so good together." She rubbed her mouth against Veronica's, then licked over her lips until they parted. He watched them kiss, Lilly's tongue deep in Veronica's mouth, then Veronica was pushing back and licking Lilly's face, over her chin and cheeks and nose, all places where he realized that she'd been shiny with juices from Veronica. Logan felt his cock stirring again as he watched.

"Hey," he said, but he didn't need to go any further, because they both turned their faces up to him and kissed him together. There was only a hint of taste, mostly a scent, but then Lilly pulled away momentarily, before holding her hand up in front of him, nearly dripping from sliding all four fingers into Veronica's still drenched pussy.  She only let him suck one finger at a time, and before he was done, Veronica had scooted from her reclining position on him and had moved to take his cock deep in her mouth.  

"Okay, okay, come on." He sat up, pulling out of both of their grasps and sitting on the pool deck.  Lilly just grinned, but Veronica looked up from the step where she'd been blowing him, her nose wrinkled and lip pouting out. 

"Hey, I was doing something."

Lilly laughed and rolled onto her back, spreading her legs in invitation, but Logan shoved them back together. 

"Later, you can do anything...anyone...you want. But right now, we need to take a break and get some dinner.  I was at work all day, came home, and immediately got put to work here." Both women burst into laughter, crooning sympathy at him in sarcastic tones.  "Insult me all you want. If you want me as a stud service, you need to feed me."

Lilly stood, still laughing, and offered a hand to Veronica. "If we're getting ya knocked up this weekend, Ronica, we need him functional." They both turned and extended their hands to Logan, pulling him to his feet.  "Unless we already did it, in which case he's obsolete."

Veronica made a skeptical sound and slid under Logan's arm, her arm winding around his hips.  "I'm not convinced of that.  I kinda like having him around." She tipped her face up with a smile and Logan leaned down to kiss her.  "I think I'll keep you," she murmured between kisses and he grinned back at her.

"Not going anywhere."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oddly enough, I do have a third installment started. At the rate I'm going, maybe it'll be done for Smut-a-thon 2019. Subscribe and you'll see. :)


End file.
